The present invention relates to a device for loading tiles into treatment and firing ovens, particularly ovens constituted by elongated processing chambers along which the tiles are caused to travel by supporting and forwarding devices, especially rollers. An oven of such a type has been described in copending application Ser. No. 835,013 filed on Sept. 20, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,576, to which reference is made purely for illustrative purposes but without intending to limit thereby the invention and its application to ovens such as described and claimed in such application of the same applicant.
Further, the invention is particularly applicable to ovens having a plurality of superimposed channels,--such as those described in the aforesaid and in other applications,--or possibly having channels set side by side or superimposed and side-by-side channels. But since the tiles travel independently in each of the channels and must be independently loaded into each one of them, the apparatus and devices according to the invention will be described essentially with reference to a single tile treatment and firing channel or plane, it being clear that they may be repeated for any number of treatment and firing channels or planes or chambers.